


&

by orphan_account



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection featuring Basil Hallward/Henry Wotton. Very short and disconnected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	&

He took one look at the glamorous peacock at the center and he promptly walked out the room.  
He took one look at the thin awkward-looking boy at the door and he decided to grace him with his presence tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 sentences. not bad.


End file.
